


Two-Player Game

by SorakuFett



Series: A Normal Life [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, College, Dating, Deepthroating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakuFett/pseuds/SorakuFett
Summary: On a lazy morning, Yusuke indulges his need for some quiet time to himself. But a certain orange-haired girlfriend of his has other plans.





	Two-Player Game

It was an absolutely beautiful fall morning.

The sun was shining, birds were chirping. In the distance, Yusuke could hear people talking. If he focused his Third Eye, as Akira had taught him so long ago, he could faintly hear what they were talking about. Some friends out shopping, a pair of siblings ogling a new video game, a couple speaking words of love to each other...

He took in a breath of fresh air, sitting on the balcony of his apartment. Today felt like it would be a good day.

That is, until a certain orange-haired, shorts- and hoodie-clad gremlin he tentatively called his girlfriend stepped outside, groaning his name.

"Inaaaariiii!" Well, not actually his name. More the sometimes-derisive, sometimes-sweet nickname she had for him.

With a sigh, he answered her. "...Yes, Futaba? Is there a particular reason you came out here and disturbed my peace and quiet?"

"The internet just crapped out! I was in the middle of a super-intense raid and now my whole team's probably pissed at me for leaving!"

Ah, yes, one of her raids, where she would spend hours perservering through any number of trials and hardships, simply to be rewarded with more equipment to do it all over again or forget about by the next expansion. Yusuke thought about asking which game in particular she was playing, before realizing the answer would likely devolve into her going on and on about things he frankly wasn't very interested in.

"Well, what do you expect me to do about it?" Yusuke asked. 

"I dunno? Use your big scary intimidation stare you used to have when we were Thieves! Stare the router into submission!" 

"That 'stare' only occurred when I was exploiting an opponent's weakness via my blade, my rifle or my Persona. I don't think it can apply to the router." 

"Yeah..." Futaba sighed. "I guess you're right. Probably has more of a weakness to fire than Ice. Ooh! Maybe I can get Ann on a video call and have her do it!"

"Ann's busy today, don't you remember?  _You're_ the one who pressured her into auditioning for that television role as the supervillainess."

"Oh, yeah..." Futaba remembered Ann's excitement at getting the role of playing the wicked villainess of the new Featherman show, getting to fulfill her childhood fantasy. Of course, everyone was happy for her, but it also left Ann with quite a bit less free time than her modeling career alone already had. 

As glad as Futaba was for her, it suddenly meant that all of their friends were too busy to spend time together. Akira and Ryuji were busy with their studies, the former learning firsthand the disadvantages of dating a teacher. Makoto was hard at work in law school pursuing her dream, Haru was working equally hard at business school and, of course, Morgana bounced around between them all as he pleased and was currently staying with Ann.

Futaba huffed. "Well, that doesn't change the fact that I have nothing to do right now!"

"Don't you have a large assortment of single-player games to play?" Yusuke asked. 

"Yeah, but I'm in the mood for multiplayer!" she groaned, before a thought crossed her mind. "Yusuke, do you wanna-"

The dark blue-haired artist cut her off. "If you are about to ask if I would like to play a fighting game with you, I must remind you that _you complain cosntantly at my inability to play._ "

Futaba grumbled.  _Using my own outbursts against me? How dare he! I have to find some way to expose his weakness..._ she thought to herself.

Yusuke closed his eyes again, returning to his meditative listening. This didn't last long, as Futaba suddenly pounced on him. With a grunt, his eyes shot open to see orange hair, creamy skin and purplish eyes all in his face. Those eyes stared up at him, a clear mischievous intent behind them. But after a few seconds, that look of mischief faded into a softer one. Yusuke felt the brief scowl fade from his face, not entirely sure if it was his own doing.

"You know..." Futaba began. "I just thought of another two-player game we could play..." A sly smile crept up on her face as she removed her glasses to lean into Yusuke. Her lips met his as Yusuke's arms settled on Futaba's posterior. The kiss was slow and sensual, their lips dancing a practiced tango, but by no means was it boring.

Futaba's hands glided up Yusuke's chest, only a thin royal purple button-up shirt separating her skin from his. Yusuke broke from the kiss to speak.

"So... are you going to complain about my performance now?" 

Futaba laughed. "Not for a second... You're a hell of a lot better at this game than most others..."

Yusuke smirked. He had been planning to sit quietly and listen to the world around. Indeed, there was a small part of him that was mad he had been interrupted. But that part was being rapidly muffled by his growing arousal. Futaba always had the ability to reduce him to his base urges, a fact he was secretly greatful for. It had certainly done a lot to help his art, the primal feelings awakening a new world of ideas within him.

Grabbing her head roughly, as he knew she liked, he pulled her into another kiss, this one more agressive and wild. Their tongues prodded at each other, pleasantly surprised to find each other as they began their twisted dance. Tasting each other, Yusuke could feel the echoes of cheesey junk food, oddly mixing quite well with the now-distant aftertaste of his earlier tea. 

Futaba sat up, grinding her hips against his as she went to unbutton his shirt. Upon reaching the bottom, she threw it open, gazing like an animal at his body. Some of the scars from their time as Thieves had faded, but some still remained. She remembered how they all looked when they went to the beach over the summer before Akira fully came back to Tokyo. They had gotten more than a few sideways glances, a few people leaving upon seeing their scars. They probably thought they were some delinquent gang or something similar.

But looking at Yusuke now, seeing all the scars that marred his perfect skin, she wondered to herself about a few things, her face turning slightly sullen. She and Yusuke were lucky to have each other. They both understood the scars. But what about Sadayo with Akira? Or Shiho with Ann? Did they worry? And how would Makoto, Ryuji and Haru deal with them?

Forcing her mind back to the present, she looked at one particular scar. A stab scar in his right shoulder from a particularly nasty Shadow in Madarame's palace. She caressed it, focusing her attention on its leathery texture. She could also feel the goosebumps forming around his skin, a product of the cold air hitting him. She leaned down, pressing a warm kiss to the scar.

The sensation of her hot lips against his cool skin sent a shiver down his spine. Just how this little woman knew all the ways to get him going, he did not know. But he could hardly complain as she began trailing more hot kisses down his chest. He felt the pulses of heat spread through his body, energizing him. Slowly, she trailed her way down, leaving kisses on his well-defined abs.

 

Finally, she reached his simple black pants. Staring back up at him and smiling, she went to undo the button on them, pulling the zipper down. Getting a grip of his pants and the underwear beneath, Futaba pulled them down, releasing Yusuke's hardening shaft. She giggled with delight at the sight of it, prompting a similar chuckle from Yusuke.

She ran her hands smoothly up and down the length, quickly bringing it to full hardness.

"So, big artist... You wanna make a masterpiece here?" Futaba asked, giving him a few tugs.

Smiling, Yusuke played along. "Oh yes, my muse... But I think my _brush_ is a little dry..."

"Well, we can't have that can we?"

The two shared a brief laugh. Then Futaba held his manhood firmly and straight, taking a deep breath as she opened her mouth. Lowering her mouth onto his length, she intended to take in as much of him as she could. With a bit of effort, she very nearly reached the base before she could go no further. Shaky breaths escaped Yusuke's mouth as he felt the warmth of Futaba's throat. Slowly, she lifted herself back up off of him. 

With an audible pop, she released his manhood from her mouth. She stared at it, now glistening with spit, a small string still connecting her mouth to him. She grabbed a hold of it, and began stroking. Up and down, her hand gripping him tightly, but not too tightly. Yusuke leaned back in his seat as Futaba set her mouth back over him again. Once more she lowered herself onto him, bobbing her head up and down as she continued stroking with her hand.

Yusuke's hands gripped the arms of the chair as he reveled in the pleasure of Futaba's mouth. Her tongue swirled around the tip, beckoning a steady flow of precum. Removing her hand, she decided to once again attempt to take him all inside her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, she worked her way further and further down his length with each pass, until she finally managed to touch her nose to his pelvis.

Yusuke looked down at her, wide-eyed as she pulled herself back up then down, taking his shaft into her throat. He still wasn't quite used to the sensation, but he was slowly acclimating to the feeling of her throat. Most peculiar of all, he was surprised at how little resistance there was, how her gag reflex was keeping calm. His hips began bucking up as she deepthroated him, her lips kissing the base of his manhood.

Impressed with herself, Futaba decided to get greedier, cupping Yusuke's balls with one hand while ghosting a finger around Yusuke's anus. Somehow, she wasn't exactly surprised to learn that Yusuke liked having his rear played with, but it certainly changed how they played around. Certainly for the better, they both agreed. Futaba dared to insert the finger into Yusuke, prompting an immediate reaction. Futaba began to work her finger in and out of Yusuke's tight hole and she kept on her oral assault on his manhood.

The stimulation was all beginning to become too much, however, and soon he felt that familiar feeling surge through his body. Grabbing Futaba's orange locks, he began thrusting his hips up to drive himself down Futaba's mouth and throat, pushing himself to climax. He began tightening around Futaba's finger as well, and soon enough, he burst, firing hot streams down Futaba's throat. She didn't let up with her servicing, however, continuing to bob her head up and down and drive her finger back and forth.

The faux-redhead moaned as she felt her boyfriend's cum shoot down her throat, gradually slowing her pace with her mouth and finger. After he stopped, she removed her finger and mouth from him, Futaba coughing a bit.

_"Woah..."_ she could only say. "I think I went a little nuts there..."

"Indeed, you did..." Yusuke replied. "But it was certainly... Exciting!"

The artist started laughing, Futaba soon joining in. The two leaned in to kiss, a trace of Yusuke still lingering on her tongue, but he didn't mind. Futaba had half-a-mind to keep going, was content to simply cuddle with Yusuke for the time being, letting him pull up his pants and button up his shirt before curling up in his lap.

"I think I prefer playing these kinds of games with you, rather than any of the others you play..." Yusuke said.

Futaba, nuzzling her face into his chest, simply hummed. "So do I... It's certainly a lot more fun than that new raid..."

The two shared a laugh, before closing their eyes and sitting calmly, listening to the sounds around their apartment.

Certainly, they could have more fun later.


End file.
